Vent Repair
Not what you were looking for? See Vent (disambiguation). is a sixth game mode from Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Gameplay During Vent Repair, the player is tasked with doing simulated maintenance on the ventilation systems of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Levels Mangle The level begins with a flashing button. When the player pushes this button, Tutorial Unit will start giving the player information about the vent system and how all Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurants are kept at exactly 72°F. However, there will be an error that abruptly ends Tutorial Unit's instructions, as well as shut off the lights in the elevator shaft. This prompts another button to start flashing. When the second button is pushed, a compartment opens to reveal a lever. Flipping the lever will activate the player's headlight, and Mangle will briefly appear in the vent in front of the player, only to be scared by the light and retreat back into the darkness. Mangle will start attacking the player from the various vents from this point forward, with each vent opened giving Mangle a new route to reach the player. Headphones are recommended, as they will allow the player to tell which side Mangle is coming from in order to shoo it away and resume repairing the vent system. Three more levers must be revealed and flipped to repair the remaining vents and end the level. The first lever is opened by flipping a switch on the ceiling of the second vent. Once flipped, the second vent will open, and Mangle can use it as another attack route. The third lever is inside the room that the player is in, and is opened by turning two valves that start steaming once the second lever is pulled. After the valves are turned, the last button above the player can then be pressed. This opens the third and final vent, revealing the fourth lever box and the last challenge. Mangle can now come from all three vents. The last lever is opened by playing a small game of Simon Says. Once the player opens a hatch in the third vent, a blinking light is revealed. The light will blink in a random order, turning off for a few seconds before repeating the sequence. The player must push the colored buttons next to the flashing light in the same order to reveal the final lever. Flipping this lever will end the level. Ennard Ennard's level takes place in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, where the player must do emergency ventilation repair to reach the Boiler Room. The level is broken up into multiple sections. In the first section, the Breaker Room, the player must push a series of buttons corresponding to a series of electrical boxes on the wall. The correct button can be figured out by following the cables trailing between the buttons and the boxes. While this is simple in the first vent, the second vent sets the boxes further back in the dark. The third vent does the same as the second, but also introduces Ennard as a threat to the player. Pressing the wrong button will cause the current puzzle to reset and change the order of the buttons. If the player takes too long to solve the third vent or presses the wrong button too many times, Ennard will attack, forcing the player to restart. In the second section, somewhere further down the Secondary Service Elevator Ventilation Shaft, the player must place gears that are missing from the surrounding machinery. The first one can be found on the left and a second one will be produced. These two must be put into the front machine to get to the third, and all three need to be used to clear the section. Ennard will lurk around the player here and attack if you look at him too long or take too long completing the level. The solution here is: In the third and final section, the Boiler Room, the player must rotate a series pipes in order to complete paths for the gas in the Boiler Room to run safely. Once successfully completed, the player will set fire to Ennard and leave. The optimal solution is: Blacklight Levels Mangle In Mangle's Blacklight Level, the usual blacklight coloring is present. Once the player pushes the button however, Tutorial Unit will glitch instantly, the lights will shut off and all three vents will be opened at once. The player can flip the levers in any order, and the level ends once all of them are flipped. Both Mangle and a second, dark Mangle are active, and they are much faster than usual. Ennard Ennard's Blacklight Level operates in a very similar manner to the original level, except for it being completely upside down. Alongside the blacklight coloring, there are disrepaired animatronics and parts impeding the player's view in the breaker room. The second panel in the breaker room now has Springtrap crawling towards the player, limiting the time the player has to complete that panel. The secondary ventilation shaft and boiler room operate exactly as they do in the original minigame and their solutions remain the same as well. The ending of the level is also slightly different. Coins *In Mangle's level, a coin can be found in the gears behind the second panel. *In Ennard's level, a coin appears in a box on the left as the player is lowered into the second puzzle area. *In Ennard's Blacklight level, a coin appears in the eye of a broken Bonnet on the left side as the player is transported from the first puzzle area to the second. **In Flat Mode, the level isn't upside down, thus the coin appears on the right. Tapes *A tape sits behind the pipes on the floor to the right of the player in Mangle's normal level. *A tape can be found in the head of Nightmare Fredbear in Ennard's Blacklight level during the descent to the Breaker Room when looking in the middle open panel. Trivia *Occasionally, in Ennard's level, a disrepaired Bon-Bon can be seen in the elevator shaft while moving between the first and second set of puzzles. *Occasionally, in Mangle's level, an endoskeleton can be seen underneath the grate below the player. It will be attached, almost as if trying to get in. *There are a lot of objects and animatronics in Ennard's Blacklight level referencing other mini-games in Help Wanted. **Springtrap's crawling animation is reused from the FNAF 3 section of the game. **Several broken animatronics in the level, such as Bonnie and Foxy, refer to the Parts and Service section. *In Ennard's Blacklight level, Flat Mode makes the player right-side up. Gallery Ennardventrepair8.png Ennardventrepair6.png Ennardventrepair4.png Ennardventrepair3.png Ennardventrepair2.png Ennardvrpeel.gif Ennardventrepair1.png Springtrap ventrepair3.png Springtrap ventrepair1.png Ennardventrepair8.png Ennard hardmode8.png Ennard hardmode6.png Ennard hardmode5.png Ennard hardmode4.png EnnardClimbvr.gif Ennard hardmodefoxy.png Ennard hardmode7.png Ennard hardmode2.png Category:Game Modes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted